This invention relates to a reflex horn speaker with a waterproofing device.
A reflex horn speaker generally comprises a sound generator comprising a voice coil and a diaphragm connected thereto, an inner cylindrical horn of relatively small diameter which projects frontward from the front face of the sound generator, a conical reflector with a closed front end of rather larger diameter than that of the inner horn, which is concentrically arranged around the inner horn with a certain space therebetween, and an outer cylindrical horn which extends outer frontward and is concentrically disposed around the reflector.
This type of reflex horn speaker has in recent times found frequent application as on ships. When it is used on ships, water and/or moisture come in the inner horn from the front end thereof and effect a reduction in sound quality. Also water and/or moisture may penetrate from gaps in the diaphragm plate and proceed into the voice coil, as a result, the voice coil becomes corroded and deteriorates or it shortcircuits due to heat damage and frequently becomes inferior condition or completely useless.